


Schatten des Mondes

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Argonians, Dunmer - Freeform, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine Liebesgeschichte in der Welt von Elder Scrolls Online zwischen einer argonischen Sklavin und einer Dunmer vom Hause Dres, die vom Zeitpunkt her irgendwo nach der Abschaffung der Sklaverei spielt... aber seit wann lässt sich das Haus Dres sein liebstes Hobby verbieten?





	1. Chapter 1

Dunkelheit füllte den höhlenartigen Keller, an dessen feuchten Wänden lautlos Wasser hinabrann. Irgendwo tropfte etwas unregelmäßig.

„In meinem Haus bist du nichts wert, Schlammkriecherin!“, durchbrach eine donnernde Stimme die Stille, gleich darauf gefolgt von dem scharfen Knall einer Peitsche und einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei.

Im Licht der Fackeln manifestierte sich die Gestalt eines Dunmer, der wütend auf und abschritt.

„Dachte ich, du hättest es verdient, gut behandelt zu werden? Ja, das habe ich.

Habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du das beste Futter erhalten hast? Ja, das habe ich!“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und drehte sich zu der Argonierin um, die zwischen zwei Pfählen gefesselt war

„Und dann kommst du und bestiehlst..

die Wachen...

meines...

Hauses!“ Insgesamt vier Mal landete die Peitsche unsanft auf dem Rücken der Argonierin, die sich vor Schmerz krümmte.

„Ihr versteht nichts, Herr...“, erwiderte sie mit rauer Stimme und züngelte verächtlich, fing sich dafür jedoch zwei weitere Schläge ein, die sie rasch wieder verstummen ließen.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn ich es dir erlaube!“, brüllte er dabei, während Metztli Cualo den Kopf wieder sinken ließ.

Ständig vergaß sie, dass mit dem Herrn nicht zu diskutieren war und wenn er einmal der Meinung war, dass sie Schläge verdient hatte, ließ er sich schon gar nicht auf eine Diskussion ein. Wenigstens war er so gnädig, sie in der feuchten Umgebung dieser Katakomben zu foltern, wo ihre Schuppen geschmeidig genug blieben, um nicht sofort bei den ersten Schlägen zu reißen.

 

Wie stets war es auch dieses Mal ein völlig belangloser Grund, aus dem er sie hierher geschleppt hatte um sie für ihr angebliches Fehlverhalten zu bestrafen.

Dabei hatte sie sich lediglich – mit dessen Einverständnis – die Waffe eines der Wachleute ausgeborgt, um sie an einer der Trainingspuppen auszuprobieren. Es war eine schöne Waffe gewesen, gut ausgewogen, verziert und von solch scharfem Schnitt, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Doch dann war der Herr aufgetaucht und hatte sie verurteilt wegen dieser Tat.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Metztli Cualo die Waffe noch in der Hand gehabt und hätte ihn problemlos überwältigen können, doch sie war ihm trotzdem gefolgt. Nicht um seinetwillen, wie er vermutlich gerne glauben mochte, sondern wegen seiner Tochter.

Vayniah war die erste Dunmer gewesen, die sie nicht mit jenem besitzergreifenden Blick angesehen hatte, der so vielen ihres Volkes gemein war. Im Gegenteil hatte sie freundlich geblickt und ebenso freundlich hatte sie mit ihr gesprochen.

Es war der Beginn einer ganz besonderen Beziehung gewesen.

 

Ein harter Peitschenhieb holte Metztli Cualo wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mir dir rede!“, herrschte sich der Dunmer an und fuhr dann fort

„Ich sagte soeben, sollte ich dich noch einmal mit der Waffe eines der Wachleute des Hauses Dres vorfinden, werde ich dich so sehr auspeitschen, dass du dir wünschen wirst, du hättest niemals das Schlammloch verlassen, das deinesgleichen Heimat nennt!

Hast du mich verstanden, Echse?“

„Ja Herr...“, brummte Metztli Cualo, worauf der Dunmer zufrieden zurücktrat.

„Dann kann ich ja davon ausgehen, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommen wird, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte er sich und wartete dann ab, bis die Argonierin den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Damit offenbar zufrieden, gab er einem danebenstehenden Wachmann ein Zeichen

„Bindet sie los und schickt sie zurück in ihr Quartier. Für heute sind wir hier fertig.“

„Jawohl Herr.“, erwiderte der Wachmann gehorsam und machte sich daran Metztli Cualos Fesseln zu lösen, während der Dunmer den Rückweg zum Herrenhaus antrat.

 

„Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte er dann, sobald der Herr außer Hörweite war, denn sein Schwert war es gewesen, mit dem Metztli Cualo erwischt worden war.

„Nicht Eure Schuld.“, erwiderte die Argonierin mit schwerer Stimme und streckte behutsam die schmerzenden Glieder

„Ich hätte einfach vorsichtiger sein sollen.“

„Vielleicht...“, erwiderte der Wachmann nur und betrachtete kritisch ihren Rücken

„Braucht Ihr Wasser?“

„Danke, aber ich werde ins Meer gehen. Das Salz wird den Wunden gut tun.“, gab Metztli Cualo zur Antwort, worauf der Wachmann kurz nickte

„Bleibt nur nicht zu lange weg.“

„Keine Sorge.“, beruhigte ihn die Argonierin

„Ich werde nicht lange brauchen.“

„Gut.“, nickte der Wachmann und blickte ihr hinterher wie sie den Keller verließ.

Im Licht der Fackeln konnte er noch für einen Moment das rote Schimmern von frischem Blut auf ihrem Rücken sehen, dann war sie verschwunden.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wenig später sog Metztli Cualo zischend die Luft ein, als das salzige Meerwasser an den frischen Wunden leckte, während sie behutsam in das kühle Nass hineintauchte. Sobald sie jedoch völlig von dem feuchten Element umschlossen war, spürte sie jene unglaubliche Leichtigkeit, die sie seit ihrer Gefangennahme vor drei Jahren nur noch an einem anderen Ort gefunden hatte.

Erneut tauchte das Gesicht ihrer Geliebten vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf, doch sie zwang sich noch einen Moment länger unter Wasser zu bleiben, um so viel wie möglich Blut von dem sanften Wellengang abwaschen zu lassen. Vayniah sorgte sich ohnehin stets um sie und die Argonierin wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Gefühle es in ihr auslösen würde, wenn sie wüsste, wie hart sie der Herr wirklich schlug.

Doch schließlich wurde die Sehnsucht nach der Geliebten zu groß und sie tauchte wieder aus dem Wasser auf. Ohne sich groß mit Abtrocknen oder gar Anziehen aufzuhalten machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Herrenhaus, lautlos wie ein Schatten.

 

Bald hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, eine schlichte Zimmertür im dritten Stock, erhob sich aus der Hocke, schob die Tür auf und trat ein.

Mit dem Gefühl endlich nach Hause zu kommen blieb sie einen Moment in der Tür stehen, ehe sie an das Bett herantrat.

Ein sanfter Ausdruck trat in ihre kühlen Echsenaugen, als sie ihre Geliebte betrachtete, ihre scharf gezeichneten Züge wirkten im Schlaf ganz weich und das sonst so streng zurückgekämmte Haar umrahmte wirr ihr Gesicht. Im sanften Licht des Mondes konnte Metztli Cualo das feuchte Schimmern von Tränen auf ihren Wangen sehen und ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Rasch zog sie die Bettdecke hoch und kroch darunter.

„Hallo Liebste.“, wisperte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme in das Ohr der Dunmer, worauf diese blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Metztli...“, hauchte sie mit belegter Stimme und schlang die Arme um die Argonierin, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Ich wollte wach bleiben, bis du zurück bist.“, schluchzte sie gegen die schuppige Brust der Geliebten als wäre es das schlimmste aller Verbrechen

„Aber dann bin ich eingeschlafen und...“ Die Dunmer stockte und hob den Blick.

„Lass es mich sehen.“, bat sie heiser, worauf die Argonierin behutsam nach ihren Händen griff.

„Metzpil...“, sagte sie dabei sanft und wollte über ihr Gesicht streicheln, doch Vayniah entzog sich ihr.

„Ich will es sehen.“, wiederholte sie entschlossen und so seufzte Metztli Cualo und erhob sich ein Stück.

„Es wird dir aber nicht gefallen...“, fügte sie zur Warnung noch hinzu, doch die dunkelroten Augen ihrer Geliebten zeigten nicht die geringste Spur von Unsicherheit, sodass sie sich schließlich umwandte und ihr den geschundenen Rücken zeigte.

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich daraufhin der Kehle der Dunmer und mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie über die Risse und blutigen Striemen, welche die Peitsche auf dem Rücken von Metztli Cualo hinterlassen hatte.

Schließlich riss sie sich von dem Anblick los und griff nach etwas auf ihrem Nachttisch.

„Ich... habe hier etwas...“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu der Argonierin um und zeigte ihr den Tiegel, den sie in der Hand hielt.

„Es ist eine Salbe...“, erklärte sie ihr und schniefte kurz

„Es soll die Schuppen geschmeidig machen und...“ erneut stockte sie und wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht

„Es soll bei der Wundheilung helfen.“ Unsicher wog sie das Salbentöpfchen in der Hand

„Wenn ich darf...?“

„Natürlich darfst du...“, erwiderte Metztli Cualo, die das Gefühl hatte, dass die Salbe ihr wohl im gleichen Maße gut tun würde, wie auch ihrer Liebsten.

Und nachdem sie das Töpfchen kurz über die Schulter betrachtet und Vayniah damit ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatte, machte diese sich vorsichtig daran die Salbe auf die Verletzungen aufzutragen.

Die Argonierin züngelte kurz, als die Risse erneut begannen zu schmerzen, doch die Dunmer war in ihren Berührungen sehr sanft und die dicke Paste aus dem Töpfchen fühlte sich erstaunlich angenehm auf ihren Schuppen an, sodass Metztli Cualo sich nicht einmal sehr verstellen musste, um die Schmerzen zu verbergen. Dankbar hob sie den Schwanz und schlang ihn zärtlich um Vayniahs Hüfte

„Danke...“, wisperte sie dabei.

„Schon in Ordnung...“, murmelte die Dunmer

„Das ist schließlich das mindeste, das ich für dich tun kann.“ Der bittere Unterton in ihren Worten traf die Argonierin sehr und unwillkürlich verstärkte sie den Griff ihres Schwanzes.

„Du bist nicht schuld an dem, was mir passiert ist, Metzpil.“, sagte sie nachdrücklich und warf ihrer Geliebten einen bedeutsamen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Aber es ist mein Haus, das dir das antut.“, widersprach Vayniah und stellte nach getaner Arbeit das Salbentöpfchen wieder zur Seite, worauf sich Metztli Cualo zur Gänze zu ihr herumdrehte.

„Ja, es ist dein Haus...“, stimmte sie zu und ihre Stimme wurde sanft, als sie die Dunmer anblickte

„Aber du liebst mich so sehr...“

„Das tue ich... wisperte Vayniah, hob eine Hand und strich zärtlich über das Gesicht der Argonierin

„Und dennoch wünschte ich, ich könnte mehr tun als nur das...“

„Metzpil...“, unterbrach Metztli Cualo noch immer sanft und sacht den Kopf schüttelnd über die Sturheit der Geliebten

„Du bist für mich das schönste und wertvollste auf der Welt... und solange du mich nachts nicht aus deinem Bett wirfst, kann ich alles ertragen, was sich die Sklavenhalter von Haus Dres noch ausdenken mögen.“

„Keine Sorge...“, gab Vayniah mit einem sachten Schmunzeln zurück

„Dich aus dem Bett zu werfen, ist das letzte, das mir in den Sinn kommen würde.“ Dann küsste sie die Argonierin erneut und zog sie sanft mit sich hinunter, bis sie schließlich nebeneinander lagen.

Unbeabsichtigt lockerte sich dabei für einen Moment die Umschlingung von Metztli Cualos Schwanz, doch schnell verstärkte sie diese wieder und zog die Geliebte an sich.

„Das Haus Dres mag vieles sein...“, erklärte sie dabei heiser

„Doch für mich ist es vor allem der Ort, an dem ich dich getroffen habe.“

„Das ist eine schöne Sichtweise.“, stellte Vayniah fest, während ihre Finger liebevoll über die vertraute Kontur der Schuppen strichen.

„Es ist vor allem eine, die du nie vergessen solltest, Metzpil.“, gab Metztli Cualo zurück und stupste die Dunmer liebevoll-mahnend mit der Schnauze an.

„In Ordnung.“, wisperte diese belustigt zurück

„Dann werde ich sie mir merken.“ Sie gähnte kurz und kuschelte sich dicht an die Argonierin.

„Aber erst morgen, ja?“, murmelte sie dabei und schloss die Augen, während Metztli Cualo fürsorglich nach der Decke griff und sie über sie beide zog.

„Morgen klingt großartig.“, gab sie Vayniah zur Antwort, doch diese war schon halb im Schlaf versunken und bekam nichts mehr davon mit.

Zärtlich betrachtete die Argonierin noch einen Moment ihre Geliebte, ehe sie sich ebenfalls zum Schlaf hinlegte, den Kopf ganz nah an dem Gesicht der Dunmer, sodass sie sie gerade eben so berührte.

Sanft spürte sie noch einmal dem Gefühl nach, wie sich ihr Körper in der Umklammerung ihres Schwanzes entspannte, dann schloss auch sie die Augen.

Sanft spürte sie noch einmal dem Gefühl nach, wie sich ihr Körper in der Umklammerung ihres Schwanzes entspannte, dann schloss auch sie die Augen.

 

Als Vayniah am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Metztli Cualo verschwunden, so als wäre der Besuch der Geliebten nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch als die Dunmer sich seufzend auf die Seite drehte, um das Bett zu verlassen, hatte sie das Gefühl, noch immer ihren Schwanz zu spüren, der sie umklammert hielt.

Sie liebte diese vertrauliche Berührung, das Gefühl, der Argonierin näher zu sein, als wenn sie einfach nur in ihren Armen lag, und wie die festen Schuppen so sanft über ihre Haut glitten.

Erneut seufzte sie und drückte sich schließlich von dem Bett hoch. Irgendwann, das schwor sie sich, würde sie morgens neben ihrer Geliebten erwachen und niemand würde ihr das verbieten können.

 

 

 


End file.
